


only breath and despair

by Teaotter



Category: Thelma (2017)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 08:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18070019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teaotter/pseuds/Teaotter
Summary: Not all gods are kind.





	only breath and despair

There is something lives under the ice. Thelma has known it all her life: not just the fish that swim even in winter, but something deeper. It moves, far below, apart from everything that breathes. The ice is a wall between worlds.

When Trond burns her hand, she forgets -- welcomes the sky god, the son of the sun, air spirit made flesh. She sings in church and prays on her knees, head bowed. "Take this from me," she begs, the words only breath and despair.

It is the thing in the water that answers her, and takes the world away.


End file.
